Digimon: Online
by Phantom SunsSong
Summary: A group of five teenagers win a free trip to the new virtual themepark in Tokyo, Japan, called Digimon: Online. But, something goes wrong and the five teens are stuck in the Digital World.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Light Dragon SunsSong here, and this is my first Digimon fic. Just so everyone knows, it has no actual ties with other seasons except a few reoccurring Digimon and crests, but it is loosely based on the videogame Digimon World 3. Hope you enjoy! Also, I don't own all the characters. My friend Riverfox237, who allowed me to use her in this story, owns Jenn Maylow. Well, read on…**

**

* * *

**

**Digimon: Online**

**Chapter I**

The Digimon: Online center at first glance looks like any other tall skyscraper in Tokyo; tall, dark colored, walls appearing to be made of glass. But, as Brian saw, there was certainly much more to the building. Like the fact that it was blue, or the fact that at the top was a giant sign with a blue dinosaur breaking through what appears to be some kind of blue circle.

A portal, perhaps, the fourteen-year old thought. This is, after all, the Digimon: Online center.

Brian Daniel looked somewhat like a regular American teen. His clothes, a blue T-shirt with a red dragon emblazing the front over a black long sleeve shirt and dark navy blue jeans, were extremely baggy and appeared to be a size, at least, too big. The jeans were almost made of pockets, having at least eight that Brian knew of. The sleeves of the black shirt came over his hands, so he had cut holes in it in order for his thumb to stick out.

Probably the strangest thing about Brian was his hair. It was bleached blonde, almost white, cropped short and jelled up into spikes. The tips of the spikes were died a bright blue, giving his hair the look of white fire. His eyes were bright green.

It was a joke among his friends back home in Chicago that he was Malfoy's twin, as in the Malfoy from Harry Potter. Because of this, and his love of dragons, his nickname was Draco.

Here in Tokyo, he didn't know anyone. The only reason he was even there was because he'd won an all expenses paid trip to Tokyo to be among five kids who would be the first to experience the new Digimon: Online virtual theme park. It was going to be like in the old Digimon T.V. show, where you are paired up with a Digimon and roam the digital world, beating the bad guys. It sounded like fun to Brian, seeing as he was one of the few people who liked Digimon at his school. He'd secretly wondered if there would even be any more 'DigiDestined'.

Brian pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. When he'd received the letter saying he'd won and the plane tickets, he'd also gotten this piece of paper. The letter had said that on the paper was his own personal password. Upon arriving at the Digimon: Online center, he would tell the secretary his password and would be allowed through. His password, as strange as it sounded, was 'valor dragon'. He didn't know what it was supposed to mean, but he hoped it'd have something to do with his Digimon. He really wanted his Digimon to be a dragon. He crumpled the paper as he formed his hand into a fist.

"No time like the present," he thought aloud, and entered the building.

* * *

Leslie Arcane, on the other hand, was nowhere near as transfixed by the building as Brian had been. She'd only stopped long enough to flick a lock of dyed bluish-black hair out of her eyes. She wasn't impressed by the sheer size of the building, or its tacky sign. Well, maybe she was, but she wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of showing it. She wore an outfit almost entirely black, from her black T-shirt with a skull and crossbones to her black jeans with their bottoms stuffed into black combat boots. Worn loosely over her shirt was a black leather jacket. Her face was extremely pale from lack of sunlight, as were her hands with black painted fingernails. Her gray eyes were darkened by excessive use of eyeliner and mascara, but she had little more make-up on her face other than dark violet lipstick. Most likely from this description you might gather that Leslie was goth, and you would be correct. She, too, had won the trip all the way to Tokyo, but not because she'd wanted to. Oh, no. Some witch at school decided to put her name into the little bucket that collected them and, low and behold, here she was. She had no freaking idea what Digimon even was, let alone why they'd make a virtual theme park of them. Maybe, if she was really lucky, they'd all speak Japanese and she could pretend to listen.

Leslie definitely wasn't happy about all of this, as if she was ever happy. She was the only goth in a small school, or at least the only goth in her grade, and had no friends. Everyone either feared her or made fun of her. All because she liked being different. Who cares what they think? Not her. Who is it that has the best grade point average? Her. She was the smartest kid in her grade, but no one realized it because they were too busy making sure she wasn't going to snap and kill them all, or something.

Leslie just sighed inwardly. She was here now. At least, if nothing else good came out of all of this, she was _away_ from them. She walked the rest of the way to the door and went inside.

* * *

Jenn Maylow was the first of the DigiDestined to come up to the building at a run. She stopped directly in front of the revolving door that led inside. She gazed upwards, seeing just how tall the building was compared to herself. With exhilaration, she wondered what the world would look like from the top.

Jenn's long, straight brown hair wavered slightly in the wind, but her long bangs were kept, for the most part, out of her eyes by an aqua hair clip. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue green, and her whole outfit seemed to go on that one color. The T-shirt she wore was light blue, an emblem of a kind of swirly raindrop that was a darker shade of blue. She also wore black cargo pants, the pockets of which were blue. Her sneakers were blue and white, the fingerless gloves she wore were black with blue designs on the back of the hands, and even her Digivice she'd received in the mail was blue! Along with the Digivice, she'd been sent a piece of paper. On it were two words, 'empathy seal', and that was apparently her password.

She couldn't stand waiting outside any longer. She ran inside.

* * *

Shinji Yukimura adjusted the wire-rimmed glasses that magnified intense blue eyes. His black hair was nicely slicked back in an attempt to look somewhat dressed up, considering the rest of his outfit was just what he usually wore; his school uniform. White shirt, black and gray striped tie, gray dress jacket, and gray slacks. Under one arm was a black laptop, his constant companion.

Shinji wasn't surprised one bit by anything before him, as far as the building went. He'd seen it all before. The President of the company that had made the Digimon: Online theme park _was_ his father, after all. Frankly, though, he'd been expecting more Japanese winners than just himself. Considering the place was in Tokyo, it would have saved money to 'randomly' pick all Japanese DigiDestined. Oh, well. It was a good thing he knew how to speak English, he'd be using it a lot during this whole thing.

With an air of authority, the fairly tall fifteen year old walked into the building. The room within was gigantic, seeming almost as large as the inside of a cathedral, but with no decorations at all. The only objects in that entire room were the doors inside at the front, a small door at the opposite side that led to the Matrix chamber and further on to the virtualization pods, and the secretary's desk somewhere in between. The secretary herself Shinji had talked to before occasionally. She looked up.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Yukimura," she said in Japanese with a pleasant smile. "I assume you're here for the trial run?" Shinji nodded, then said simply, "Knowledge spider." He took his black and gray Digivice out of his pocket to show it to her.

"Right… You may step right through that door, sir." He nodded and complied.

Through that door was a rickety metal bridge over blackness. Parts of it seemed rusty, Shinji noticed with a frown. He didn't much like the idea of falling through, or even off the side, considering that it lacked any sort of side railing. It was an unbroken fall to the machinery below. With a deep breath, he began to walk across.

He took it slowly, not wanting to rush and accidentally fall. He heard, rather than saw, the door open once more behind him. Another DigiDestined, perhaps? He turned slightly, enough to get a look at the figure behind him. Unfortunately, that's exactly what they were; a black figure. A tall, possibly adult black figure, with… Glowing red eyes? What's going on here?

"Shin… Ji…" Came a rasping voice. Panicking, the boy tried to run forward, but found he couldn't. At the other side were two more figures, exactly like the first. "Shin… Ji…" They all rasped in unison, stepping onto the walkway over the blackness below. Unable to do anything else, Shinji screamed.

**

* * *

Dun dun dun! Sorry about the cliffy. I couldn't help it. (wink) I know the summary says that there are five kids, not four, but the last one will be coming in later. Now it's time for you all to R&R! Oh, and happy holidays!**

**Next Update: **December 28th


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Extremely late, I know, but don't get too mad. I was gone at my Grandma's and was just now able to type and post it. I did it all in one sitting, about, eh, two or three hours of nonstop Digimon action. Riiiiight… And if anyone is interested, I was listening to the CD Hot Fuss by The Killers while writing it. Over, and over, and over again… **

**Chapter Two**

"Phase one complete, sir," a man said into a small microphone. He was distinctly Asian, speaking his native tongue, Japanese. He sat in a rolling chair, blinking and beeping gadgetry all around him. He was manning the Matrix System, the brains and mechanics behind the whole Digimon: Online experience. "The children are in their pods."

"Good job," a sweet, soothing voice said from the man's earpiece. "Commence phase two."

"Of course, Gervartitymon, sir," the man said happily. It wasn't often that one was praised by his Master. "Children are being virtualized and sent to the Digital World…"

* * *

Brian awoke gradually, a splitting headache impairing his thinking ability. He vaguely remembered what had happened before he lost consciousness… But he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about the strange figures, moaning his name…

Brian shivered. He finally opened his eyes, unsure of where he would be. What he saw renewed his fear. He appeared to be within a small metal sphere. Leather straps held him to the wall of the sphere by his wrists, ankles, and neck.

What's going on here? He thought frantically, straining to free himself. The straps didn't budge. Without warning, an electrical current coursed through the metal walls and into Brian. His eyes glowed bright green for a split second before returning to their normal shade. His head fell once again limp on his shoulder.

* * *

Deep breaths, deep breaths, Leslie thought frantically. The walls of her sphere were quickly closing in around her.

"Help!" she screamed again, voice cracked with fear. Sweat dripped down her face, cold sweat. "HEL-" she was cut off in mid scream. Electricity shot through her body as well, painless, if unexpected. All consciousness left the girl, claustrophobia forgotten.

* * *

Shinji awoke with a jolt, trying to put his arms over his head to protect himself. He soon found that both them and his legs were restrained. He glanced around his prison and recognized the Digimon: Online virtualization pods. What was going on? He thought. How'd I get here? What was with the figures?

The electricity met him as well. He had only one last thought before going blank. _So this is how they do it…_

* * *

Jenn had been awake for some time now, occasionally trying to feebly free her arms. To her dismay, the goggles she'd put on before entering the door to the Matrix room had fallen over her eyes, and she was having difficulty seeing in the darkness. The lenses were blue tinted, the rims a darker blue.

She sighed. With her arms bound, she couldn't put them back up on her head. What was she going to do? They were so freaking irritating…

The electricity coursed through her, lighting up her goggles' lenses. Her mind was sent spiraling away from her body. In a flash of bright light, she was cascaded forward, bonds gone. She found herself in a tunnel of ever-changing light. First it was blue, but as she was pushed forward at an impossible speed around corners, it gradually turned purple, then red, and then black. Suddenly, she stopped. Some kind of computer screen was revealed before her. White type appeared, saying 'Access Granted'. Those soon disappeared, changing to 'Welcome to the Digital World'. Her eyes widened as she was once again sent spiraling forward, into a new, dark world. She found herself tumbling through open air as the portal behind her snapped closed. She fell to the soft, wet sand below.

"Well," she thought aloud, "that was quite a trip." She'd landed on her back in the wet sand, black ocean water lapping at her heels. She sat up and looked around.

The sky and ocean of this place was barely distinguishable. Both seemed black and ominous, dark clouds whirling in the sky, lighted by the occasional bolt of lightning, and the frothy, choppy waters below swirling and fighting. It seemed… Frightening.

"Scary, isn't it?" Jenn jumped at the sound of another voice. She turned and her eyes widened.

The only creature around was what appeared to be a white seal. It had a small, almost cat-like muzzle with two tiny fangs protruding from its upper lip. Its eyes were large and green, light purple markings around them. A Mohawk of bright orange fur ran down his neck between two large, floppy ears tipped in the same light purple. Its front flippers ended in large black claws, also bearing purple markings. These markings ran along his temple and his back, ending with a long, crooked tail and two smaller black clawed flippers.

"The name's Gomamon," he said with a wave of his front flipper. "And I'm a-"

"A Digimon," Jenn finished for him. Gomamon smiled.

"You got it! I guess that saves some explaining, huh? But, not only am I **a** Digimon, I'm **your **Digimon. So, you gonna sit there in the sand all day?" He said enthusiastically. Jenn smiled and stood up, brushing the sand off her pants.

"I'm Jenn," she said with a smile. Gomamon smiled.

"Of course you are. Who else could you be? Now, the big question is; do you know why you're here?" Jenn blinked.

"Well… No…"

"Then c'mon!" He said, turning and walking down the beach. "We need to go _this_ way!" The way Gomamon was going appeared to be towards a darker part of the beach, in the direction of a black tower. Jenn frowned at the direction.

"Are you sure that's the right way?" She asked.

"Of course!" The Digimon replied, turning with a smile. "Don't you _trust me?_" Do I trust him? Jenny asked herself. Can I trust him? Why should I trust him? Sure, in the show Gomamon was good, but could she really believe he hadn't tilted his loyalties?

"I… I don't…" Jenn stuttered. She was confused. "We've only just met. I'm not sure if I can…" Her eyes widened. Gomamon was changing before her eyes, for the worse. His fur grew shaggy and black, black claws growing bigger and more viciously sharp, as did his tiny fangs. His tail grew long and whip-like, ending in a point, like a devil's. He grew four times larger, finally his eyes taking on a blood red tinge.

"You don't trust me?" He roared. "Then I'll kill you myself!" With a roar he lunged at the girl. She threw herself to one side, watching the explosion of sand as Gomamon attacked where she had just been. She climbed to her feet once more to run when a small, white figure attacked the black beast.

It, too, was a Gomamon. It attacked the monster with its own claws, but was batted back easily.

"Marching Fishes!" The smaller Gomamon shouted. Many colored fishes surged in a torrent out of the sea to overwhelm his adversary. "Ha!" He shouted as the black Gomamon roared with fury. "Thought you'd impersonate me, huh?" Another small form, this one bright purple with wings, swooped down upon the black Gomamon. It was another Digimon, a miniature purple dragon lacking front claws.

"Flare!" It roared in a deep voice. Fire shot from its open maw, singing the black Gomamon's fur. With a final strangled roar, it ran from the fight.

"Yeah!" Shouted a boy's voice very close. "You guys did it!" Jenn watched a white haired boy run out, the purple dragon meeting him in flight. The new Gomamon turned and saw her. Their eyes locked.

"Jenn!" He shouted with exuberance. "You're okay!" She ran to meet the new Gomamon.

"You're real this time, right?" She said hesitantly.

"Of course!" He replied happily. "How you could mistake him for me I have no idea. We look nothing alike."

"What was he, anyway?" She asked.

"A Shapemon." Jenn turned to see the white haired boy with the dragon Digimon. "They're the servants of Gervartitymon. They can take on the shape of any Digimon, or horrendously disfigure it, like you saw before," the dragon continued. "I am Draimon," he said, somewhat regally.

"And I'm Brian," the boy said.

"I'm Jenn," Jenn replied.

"Did… Did you win that trip to be among the first to go to the Digimon: Online theme park?" Brian asked.

"Yeah," Jenn said. "You too?" Brian nodded.

"I didn't think it'd be exactly like this, though…"

"Enough chit-chat!" Draimon interrupted. "We still have to find the others before the Shapemon do."

"Right!" Gomamon agreed. "We have to find them and help them."

"But who's-" Jenn started, but was cut off.

"Gomamon can explain later," Draimon said, flexing his bat-like wings to take off. "We have to get going. I'll scout ahead and come back if I see anything." The dragon took off without another word.

"That's how he was when he found me," Brian said with a sigh. "Actions now, explaining later. I don't know any more than you, Jenn." They began walking away from the beach, and the tower, towards a dark forest.

"I can explain it to you," Gomamon said, kind of waddling alongside the two. "But not yet." He glanced around cautiously. "Wait until we enter the woods."

**Lot's of stuff with Jenn! Again, she belongs to Riverfox237, not me. The whole part with Jenn was reviewed by Riverfox, too. Next update will hopefully be this Thursday. Enough ranting from me, R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(eye twitch) Okay... I deserve a massive amount of hate mail. After going four days without any reviews for my third chapter, I began to wonder 'okay, what the heck is going on here? Don't you people like me?' So, I check my story... Turns out I forgot to update. Thought I did, I loaded it and everything, but I forgot to actually put it up. You have no idea how much of an idiot I feel like I am right now. Sorry about lateness once again, I PROMISE that the next chapter will be on time. Providing I don't forget again.**

**Chapter Three**

Leslie fell, hard, into a puddle of mud. She blinked, the blazing black of the tunnel replaced with the meager gray light of a dense forest.

She stood up, her wrists and ankles smarting from being rubbed raw by the leather straps. She scraped the worse of the mud off her pants. IT could be worse, she thought, for once in her life optimistic. I could still be stuck in that ball of doom… That was when she looked up into the trees. Numerous pairs of malevolent red eyes stared down at her from the treetops. She took a hurried step back, her shoe going into the mud puddle. To her dismay, it stuck.

"Well, well, well…" A voice hissed from above. "A human child has stumbled into our forest. What shall we do with it?" A laughing sound erupted from the leaves above, turning Leslie's blood cold.

"I say we kill it and eat it," one voice, a new one said.

"No, no, that won't do," the first said, its eyes narrowing dangerously. "We'll just take it back to Gervartitymon. He'll reward us generously…" The cackling resumed. Leslie knelt to her shoe, trying to undo the laces. Her best chance was to run. She didn't think it would be a good idea to stick around with the monsters above. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't see the creature that jumped from the treetops. She could, however, feel its weight on her back and its teeth jab into her neck.

"We don't want you running away now…" It hissed in her ear as her consciousness was swallowed by darkness.

Shinji, too, had ended up in the forest. He pushed through the undergrowth, grumbling the whole way.

"Dang forest," he griped. "Dang world, dang contest…"

"Having trouble?" Came a voice from high in the treetops. Shinji looked up to see two pairs of bright blue faceted eyes. The rest of its body was a tangle of black, electric blue, and bright yellow. It appeared to be a spider, but Shinji had never heard of a spider with florescent dragonfly wings, either. It was the size of a cat, and hovering a few feet above his head. Shinji supposed that it was one of the 'Digimon'.

"Well… Yes. I suppose so," he said, a little suspiciously.

"Really… Say, you wouldn't be one of those humans, would ya?" It asked, landing on a bush close to him. "'Cause that's just what I'm looking for. I'm a human's Digimon partner."

"Yes, I'm a human…" Shinji replied, remembering his password.

The spider gave him a grin, revealing wickedly sharp teeth. "Well, then, would you happen to know a Shinji? Did one come with you?"

"Well, I didn't meet the others, actually," Shinji replied, noting that the spider's face fell when he said that. "But, I'm Shinji." **That** sure made the spider happy.

"Oh, really? I was hoping it might be. I knew I'd like you when I first saw you. I'm Arachnimon, by the way."

"Well, then Arachnimon," Shinji said, "how do I know that for sure? How do I really know that you're **my** Digimon and not trying to trick me?" Arachnimon pouted before saying, "Well, you can look at you Digivice…"

Shinji took out the tiny device that resembled a small compact computer. Its screen had lighted up brightly. A black dot appeared on a small map, a similar black dot right next to it. He supposed that that was him and Arachnimon. Fairly close was another, lone dot, this one dark green. Another dark green dot was farther away, both of them moving steadily. Another DigiDestined and their Digimon. Yet two more pairs of dots, a set of red and a set of blue, were fast approaching the green dots. He put it back away.

"Alright," he said, believing the Digimon. "What now?"

Leslie awoke to the sound of fighting. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, perhaps far too quick. A splitting headache started up.

Still, she saw exactly what the creatures that had attacked her were.

Tiny black snakes, scarcely bigger than a green garden snake. Unlike a garden snake, however, they had large fangs. They weren't fighting among themselves, though. A dark green bird, easily the size of an eagle, was attacking them from above and keeping them away from her.

Its eyes were a startling shade of hard amber, ruffled feathers a dark swampy green that matching the small device she'd received with her letter. It's legs and beak were jet black, a bright green metal band around its right leg. Unlike any bird she'd ever seen, though, the bird had a pair of pointed, fuzzy cat ears. Two feathers adorned their tips.

It fought the tiny snakes with a slashing attack using its talons. The remaining snakes gave one final his and retreated into the underbrush.

Leslie stood, and was amazed when the strange bird landed upon her shoulder. She realized what it looked like most, more than an eagle; and oversized raven. It also reminded her of her password, selfless raven.

"Thank you," she whispered to the bird.

"It was no problem," it replied with a shrug of its wings. "Those Garmon aren't difficult to deal with, so long as you avoid their fangs." Leslie's eyes widened.

"You… You talk!"

"Of course I do, Leslie," it said, giving her a stern look. "Surely you knew that Digimon could talk?" Leslie slowly shook her head.

"Are you a Digimon? And how do you know my name?" She asked.

"Of course I am. Every creature here is a Digimon, other than the humans." The bird shook its head. "Good gracious, you don't even know what a Digimon is… I'm Ravmon, by the way. I know your name because- well, it's a long story." Leslie raised an eyebrow.

"Are all Digimon called Something-mon?" She asked. Then, she remembered whom the Garmon had said they were taking her to. "And who's Gervartitymon?" She realized she'd said something wrong when Ravmon's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" The bird shook its head.

"Nothing, it's just… I didn't realize you knew about him yet. Gervartitymon is the reason you are here."

**For further reference, I own EVERY character and EVERY Digimon mentioned as of yet other than Jenn and Gomamon. (They are owned by Riverfox and Bandai, in that order) I WILL loan them out for people to use so long as they ask first and say they were made by ME. And make reference to this story, of course. Gervartitymon might make his first appearance in the next chapter, too. We'll just have to see how this works out… R&R, ladies and gents! Please. Oh, and updates are EVERY Thursday if I can help it. I will tell you people if it will be late or early. Unless I forget to post it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! It's another wonderful update. Hopefully on time, this time. Really sorry about that, guys. Oh, and also, in February, I may end up having to update on Wednesdays or Fridays, due to conflicting schedules. It shouldn't be too bad, though. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Four**

"Gervartitymon," Ravmon said solemnly, "is the reason you are here."

"Okaaay…" Leslie replied skeptically. "So, what does that mean?" Ravmon sighed.

"Gervartitymon is a mega level Digimon, and much stronger than most Digimon because of it. Usually, a Digimon can only reach that high of a level with a Digivice, although it is not the only way. However he did it, Gervartitymon has advanced himself as far as he can go. Since then, he had been amassing an army of virus Digimon. The Garmon are only a small percentage of his followers." Ravmon sighed.

"As of yet, Gervartitymon has not completely overtaken the Digital World. There are still a few places left that are not under his rule. We need to meet up with the other DigiDestined and make our way to the north. Here, we are in Gervartitymon's territory."

"That still doesn't explain why Gervartitymon is the reason I'm here," Leslie replied. "I mean, didn't the guys back at the Digimon: Online Center bring me here?"

"Well, technically, yes," Ravmon replied. "But, you see… Gervartitymon was originally created as the villain you, as the DigiDestined, would fight in order to beat the 'game' we are in. Unfortunately, the Digital World has developed into more than just a game, and Gervartitymon has become more than just a character. I don't know how, but he's found a way to corrupt the designers of the game into changing quite a few things. Like the fact that you aren't just imagining you are in the game. What happens here will affect your real body. And," Ravmon paused. "He's got the humans looking for a way to devirtualize the Digimon in much the same way that they brought you here. He's practically conquered the Digital World, and now he's after the human world."

"Now wait just a second!" Leslie said, shocked. "You mean this guy is going to try and take over our world now? He's gotta be stopped!

"And that is exactly what you and the other DigiDestined are going to do," Ravmon replied. Leslie blinked.

"_Me?_"

"Well, I'll be doing most of the fighting, actually, but yes, _you_."

"How am I supposed to do that?" She asked, incredulous. "I mean, I can't fight! I couldn't even protect myself from the Garmon!"

"Don't you understand?" Ravmon snapped. "Only your Digivice can make me strong enough to fight Gervartitymon. We, the Digimon, need the DigiDestined." Leslie looked as though she was about to ask another question when she was cut off. "We don't have time now for your questions. You know what you need to know, and now we have to find the others. I believe your Digivice works quite well as a tracker for finding other Digivices."

"Oh." Leslie got out her Digivice and pushed a couple buttons until a map with colored dots came up.

* * *

"Wow," Brian and Jenn both said simultaneously after Gomamon related basically the same story as Ravmon. Still, they understood what was going on a little bit better than Leslie, seeing as they at least knew what Digimon were.

"So… We've gotta fight this Gervartitymon guy," Brian said, shaking his head. "And he's a mega. We're doomed."

"We've still got hope!" Jenn said optimistically. "With five on one, there's no way we can loose!"

"Right!" Gomamon said in agreement.

"That's still assuming our Digimon can all get to mega level," Brian replied. "It's hard to get that far, remember? We don't even have crests!"

"Oh yes you do," came a familiar voice from the sky. Draimon dropped to the ground. "Your Digivices have a built in crest. Lucky for us; we don't have to go looking for them."

"See?" Jenn said. "We have more than a chance. It's probable that we could win."

"Well, Draimon, what's up?" Brian asked his partner. "You said you'd come back when you saw something."

"Well, more of you have arrived, at least one. A girl all dressed in black. She's found her Digimon, but it looks as though it may be a virus type. We'll have to be careful when we approach her." The group nodded and went to meet Leslie.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the black tower on the beach, Gervartitymon waited.

Yes, he knew that his fake Gomamon had failed, and would be destroyed for fleeing, but he had bigger plans in motion for the time being.

The Digimon lounged on a black onyx throne, blood red cushions placed on the seat and back. At first glance he appeared to be somewhat human, until you took into account that he was much taller than any human. He wore simple clothing for a Digimon, a deep maroon jacket over his exposed muscular chest.His chest looked in no way like a human male's, withthe scale armor he had there. His pants were dark green slacks. He wore no foot wear of any kind, and instead had bare clawed feet covered with black scales. His arms, neck, and face were also covered by similar black scales, his hands tipped with silver claws. His face resembled less a human and more a monster, with blood red eyes and long sharp teeth. He lacked a nose completely, having reptilian slits instead. His hair was long and swamp green, writhing like snakes around his head. A long black tail twitched impatiently, barbs along its edge scraping against the cold stone floor. Three pairs of gigantic black dragon wings (Don't you just love the multiple pairs of wings look Digimon have?) fanned out behind him. All looked at, he appeared to be much like Devimon, yet profoundly different. He was, in fact, in the same family as Devimon, but on a completely different branch.

Before him was one of the small Garmon.

"And you let it escape," his melodious voice rang out, eching through the dark, cavernous room. The Garmon shivered, sensing the coldness and displeasure in his voice.

"Y-yessir," it replied, its temple touching the floor.

"Look at me." The tiny snake looked up. "I don't except failure among the ranks of my warriors. May this be a lesson to your kind and the other weaklings I rule over. Black Inferno." The Garmon's eyes opened wide in shock just before its life ended in a tiny burst of black flame. Nothing was left of it, not even ash. Gervartitymon just sighed and stood.

"Has the traitor been found yet?" He asked. A guard nearby, a salamander like Digimon only much larger with longer claws and teeth, replied.

"Not as of yet, sir. It will only be a matter of time."

"Right. I'd like someone else to go after those children in the meantime." He thought for a moment. "Get someone to send out Nightmon, understand?" The guard nodded with a salute and trudged off out of the room.

**Dun dun dun! Who is Nightmon? What is Gervartitymon up to? Why am I asking you this? All the unknown questions… They are scary. (hides) But, you've finally met Gervartitymon. I think he's darn cool lokin', if I do say so myself. Oh, and I own him. I don't own Jenn or Gomamon, though! R&R, please, guys. See you in a week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please excuse badness. (sighs) I had a bit of writer's block until I got going. Even then, the end was a little weird. Still, enjoy. Maybe. **

**Chapter Five**

"Okay," Leslie said, Ravmon precariously perched on her shoulder, and continued looking at her Digivice. "The others should be right about…" She shouldered her way through some large plants, running smack in to Brian. Both fell backwards with a yell, Brian creating a domino effect by knocking down Jenn, who fell on top of Gomamon. The two Digimon capable of flight fluttered a little warily in the air.

"Uh, sorry," Leslie said, standing up and brushing dirt off the back of her pants. "I, uh, wasn't looking…"

"I'll say you weren't looking!" Said Gomamon from the bottom of the pile. "Could you two _please_ get off of me?"

"Sorry, Gomamon," Brian said, climbing to his feet. Jenn hurried to roll off the top of the Digimon. She, too, climbed to her feet.

"Um, are you the other DigiDestined?" Leslie asked, uncertainly. Ravmon came back to settle on her shoulder.

"Yes," Brian said, Draimon landing at his feet while Jenn comforted the smooshed Gomamon. Draimon glared at Ravmon.

"Can we trust you two?" He asked. "Or are you just more Shapemon in disguise?"

"Shape-?" Leslie started to ask, until a loud roar and the sound of trees being ripped out by their roots was heard near by.

"That's never a good sound," Gomamon said.

"Should we run?" Jenn asked.

"Most likely," Ravmon answered. They were about to do just that when the sound, and the creature that was making it, was suddenly upon them. A black dragon tore at the tree branches above their heads, tearing one unfortunate tree out entirely. Draimon recognized it immediately.

"It's Nightmon!" He shouted above the roars of anger. "One of Gervartitymon's more powerful lackeys! We can't fight that!"

"Yes!" Ravmon agreed, taking flight. "We must flee!" The DigiDestined turned to run, Jenn holding on to the slower Gomamon, when another creature appeared in the now visible sky. It appeared to be some kind of cross between a human and a large spider, possessing four arms and four legs. It wore strange, almost futuristic armor that was a shiny electric blue and black color. Four dragonfly wings moved without stop, allowing it to hover in mid air. Armed with a scythe, or two, to be exact, it flew at the enemy that was at least four times larger.

"What is _that_?" Leslie asked wide-eyed.

"Doesn't matter!" Ravmon said, pecking her head. "Get running! NOW!" They finally took off into the growth, running as fast as they could away from the Nightmon. A burst of black flames leapt into the sky, cinders raining through the trees.

"The thing!" Jenn said, suddenly coming to a stop. "What if it needs help? It can't defeat that monster on its own!"

"We can't help it, Jenn!" Brian told her angrily. "We'd only get in the way."

"But we can TRY!" She shouted back. The Digivice in her pocket suddenly began to glow, as did Gomamon. Her eyes widened.

The glowing shape of Gomamon began to grow, shining brighter and brighter with every passing moment. Jenn set him on the ground and backed away, waiting for Ikkakumon (sp?) to appear. She didn't have to wait long.

When the light finally subsided, what had been cute little Gomamon had changed. White fur now covered its entire body, a giant horn sticking from its temple. Its basic shape was still there, that of a sea lion, but it was much, much bigger. Ikkakumon took aim at the black dragon. The spider man (no pun of any kind intended) was out of sight.

"Why don't you try this on for size, bucko?" Ikkakumon said, firing a missile from his horn. "Harpoon torpedo!" The missile exploded with destructive force. Everyone covered their face as the shockwave blew past, enveloping those in the immediate area in smoke. Including Nightmon.

"Did you get it?" Jenn asked. Her question was answered when the dragon leapt from the cloud of smoke to tackle Ikkakumon. It barely looked hurt.

"We've got to do something!" Brian said to Draimon. "Somehow!"

"Try activating your Digivice!" Draimon shouted back as Jenn was forced to leap out of the way of the wrestling between her Digimon and Nightmon. Brian quickly took it out. After pressing a few buttons, nothing happened.

"How?" He exclaimed. "Work, you stupid thing!" It suddenly began glowing in his hands.

"Alright!" He yelled with enthusiasm. Draimon began to glow, form changing like fire growing. Retaining his draconic form, he became much larger, nearly the size of Nightmon. Still having no front claws, his new form was a looked to be much more of a fighter than his previous. His scales had taken a shade of red, eyes a deep blue. Spines along his back looked like flowing tendrils of flame, his two legs equipped with long, viciously sharp claws. He'd changed to Pyromon.

He leapt into the sky, coming to hover over the tussling duo. In a brief moment, he grabbed hold of Nightmon, tearing him away from Ikkakumon.

Nightmon scrambled to his feet as Pyromon swooped over him, a master flier. He shouted, "Blazing Torrent!" Fire erupted from his jaws, licking along the other dragon's back. Meanwhile, Brian hurried over to help Jenn.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Jenn nodded, climbing to her feet. Leslie stared transfixed at the battle.

"… Wow," she said. "Can _you_ do something like that?" She directed her question to Ravmon.

"If need be," he replied. "But I think that they pretty well have things…" He stopped when Nightmon retaliated, grabbing Pyromon out of the air by the tail and throwing him into a grove of trees.

"Or maybe not…"

**Okay, ladies and gents, I want to tell you this. This who story is right off the top of my head. Meaning, any and all suggestions are wonderful. Have an idea for where this story might be going? Go right ahead and voice it. Who knows, I might use your idea. Oh, and R&R!**

**A/N to Riverfox: Yes I got your message! Both, actually. So, here's the chapter. Hope it was as good as you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Sorry, this chapter is short. Its main purpose is to wrap up some stuff and set the stage for the next chapter. I PROMISE the next chapter will be extra long and I will spend more time on it than usual. **

**Chapter Six**

"Alright, then, Ravmon!" Leslie said with enthusiasm. "You've gotta help them!"

"Too right," Ravmon replied, suddenly beginning to glow white along with Leslie's Digivice. He lit up like a beacon, growing into the size of Pyromon. In addition to the two legs he already had, Ravmon grew two more, turning into a profoundly more cat-like shape. Finally, the light went away, revealing a back and gray griffin with bright yellow eyes and two cat ears. It had a total of four wings, giving it somewhat the look of a butterfly as it launched into the air. Gryphmon had joined the fray. Ikkakumon fired off another round of harpoon torpedoes at Nightmon, all of them somehow hitting their target. Pyromon bounced back from its attack, spewing fire at his opponent.

Nightmon rolled away from the attacks best he could, roaring in fury. Gryphmon flew behind him with one last devastating attack.

"Gryphon roar!" He bellowed, shock waves of sound coursing through the air. They pummeled Nightmon, who disintegrated into data. The three Digimon once again grew bright white, shrinking to their former selves.

"Yes!" Jenn cried. "We did it!"

"Great job, Draimon," Brian told the dragon with a grin. Leslie smiled and hugged Ravmon.

Above them, hiding in one of the remaining standing trees, was Arachnimon and Shinji.

"Not too bad," the Digimon said. "Maybe they are worth my master's time…"

"What now?" Shinji asked. "Should we join them?"

"No," Arachnimon replied. "Let's wait until an opportune time presents itself, and then we can hop in and join their party…"

* * *

"Okay…" Brian said, "we've beaten the bad guy, now what?" 

"I'd say that finding food would be high on our priority list," Leslie said. "Right?"

"Yeah," Gomamon agreed. "And shelter of some kind. The forest looks a little… Torn up."

"And we have to find the other DigiDestined," Draimon said. "Don't forget, there's five of you all together."

"Right. So, maybe we should split up?" Jenn suggested. "We can cover more ground that way, and meet up again back here."

"Right," everyone said in agreement.

"Leslie and I can find food," Ravmon said.

"Draimon and I can find shelter," Brian offered.

"I guess Gomamon and I will try and find the others," Jenn said, picking up her Digimon partner. "We'll meet back here by, say, sundown?" Everyone nodded in agreement and set out, Leslie and Ravmon heading towards the coast, Brian and Draimon going towards a rock formation to the east, and Jenn and Gomamon going further into the forest.

**Again, sorry about shortness. I'm getting writer's block some because a favorite T.V. show of mine is getting canceled, unless they change their minds after receiving a large number of letters, protests, and petitions, and will only have about 19 more episodes. Oh, well. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SOOO sorry, guys! For once, though, it's not my fault! Really! Whether it was my comp or the FFnet site, I couldn't upload the chapter yesterday. I think it was the site for once, though, because I didn't get any chapter updates yesterday OR today. Which is weird, because I have a person on Author Alert who updates something everyday. Ah, well, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter Seven**

"Okay," Leslie said as she and Ravmon walked farther into the forest, "any ideas as to what we should be looking for?"

"Anything that's edible," Ravmon replied. "Berries, roots, mushrooms…"

"Hey, here's some," Leslie said, spying some little fungi growths under a flowering plant. "They're bright red with little blue speckles…"

"Do NOT touch those!" Ravmon shouted in Leslie's ear just as she reached out to pick one. "Those aren't mushrooms, they're Kinokomon! They pretend to be mushrooms and lure unsuspecting prey into their traps!"

"… I'm not being much of a help, am I?" Leslie replied, jerking her hand away. "And I think my eardrum popped." Ravmon rolled his eyes and flew up into the treetops, coming back down with what looked like a bunch of grapes, only orange.

"There's lots of fruit in the higher branches," he said, dropping the strange fruit into her hands. "We just need something to carry it in."

"How 'bout my jacket?" She asked, taking off her black leather jacket and fashioning it into a sack. She could hold on to the arms, putting fruit in the main part.

"Looks good to me," Ravmon said, flying once again into the canopy. After several more trips, their 'bag' was full of an assortment of oddly colored fruit. Leslie had sampled a few, including the orange grapes, and found that they tasted much like fruit back home. It was strange, though, eating a grape that tasted like an apple.

"Hope everyone likes fruit," Leslie commented as they made their way back to the clearing.

* * *

"See any good sized caves?" Brian shouted up to the airborne Draimon.

"None that aren't occupied," the dragon muttered under his breath, flying past a cave with some kind of snoring creature inside. He dived back down to his human. "This area's too populated," he explained. "It isn't safe to keep you humans here. We want as few Digimon to know of your existence as possible."

"Why's that?" Brian asked, curious.

"Because just about anyone could, and would, turn you in to Gervartitymon to receive a reward."

"Oh," Brian whispered, walking around to another part of the cliffs. These were much more secluded, having caves higher up but larger. "What about these?" He asked.

"They should do nicely," Draimon replied, jumping once again into the air. As he searched the caves, Brian glanced around nervously. He half expected some monster to jump from behind the trees and large rocks about him, cornering him and taking him to the mysterious Gervartitymon…

"Found one!" Brian jumped and whirled around that the sound of Draimon's voice. Draimon landed easily, giving Brian a strange look. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine," Brian replied shakily. "Did you find something?"

"A large cave, with a large piece of rock covering the entrance. Privacy, and is easily accessible from the ground. Of course, to find it, you'd have to be able to fly, and then have an eye for detail."

"Like only you have," Brian said with a grin. "C'mon, let's go meet the others." Upon arrival at their designated spot, they found Leslie and Ravmon with what looked like a black leather bag.

"Is that your jacket?" Brian asked, meaning the strange carrying device.

"Well, yeah," Leslie replied. "We needed to get quite a bit of fruit, right?"

"All that's left now is waiting for Jenn and Gomamon," Draimon cut in. "We found shelter, and you obviously found food."

"I wonder if their search will uncover as much," Ravmon said. Brian glanced up at the sky, noticing a growing amount of purple. Only a day? He thought. It felt as though it had been longer. Maybe days were longer in the Digital World… Leslie, too, was glancing skyward.

"Sun down…" She said. "I hope they get here before it gets too dark…"

**Bit of a fill in chapter. Sorta a cliffy, but not really. It was originally much worse, but it's okay like it is. Next chapter will obviously be about what's going on with Jenn and Gomamon!**

**Also, I'd like to announce that I do actually need another character. Unless FanFan Fan gives me hers fairly soon, I'll need a fifth, so I thought I'd ask you guys. Okay, I need their description, including hair, eye, clothes, personality, ect., and a Digimon, their description if it is a made up, crest, and a Digivice color. Am I missing anything? Oh, and please, no goggle boys/girls. We got one. (pokes Jenn) And, I'd like them to be a boy. Other than that, go wild. If there is more than one entry, I will pick randomly, but if you DON'T win, I'll use your character's Digimon later on in the story if you like! Also, Riverfox, since Jenn's here, let's see what everyone else can come up with before you send me one. If I don't get any, which could, unfortunately, happen, you can come up with one. Is that okay with everyone? Great. See you next week! And R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry, guys! I have another excuse... (sighs) I had a Scholastic Bowl meet yesterday, and couldn't get on. This is why I'm making a change... From now on, this gets updated on Wednsday. If I can make it, anyway. This is because starting now, just about every Thursday will be a meet. **

**Chapter Eight**

"Well," Jenn said, seeing that the sun was slowly beginning to set, "we didn't find anything."

"I really didn't think we would," Gomamon replied. "Unfortunately, the likeliness that a remaining DigiDestined hasn't already been captured by Gervartitymon is slim to none." The eyes of Arachnimon narrowed from above.

"Unfortunately, not quite true," he murmured to himself. Other than his own DigiDestined, no others had joined the side of Gervartitymon. And Arachnimon more than realized that that trust was iffy. Shinji seemed cautious by nature, and had not actually said what side he wished to be on. It's only a matter of time, though, Arachnimon thought. Whether by force or by choice, Shinji would become a valuable part of Gervartitymon's elite team.

Still. At the present, these two were secluded from the others. Perfect targets for capture, possibly used for ransom. With barely a flutter of his odd wings, he was up and above the treetops. Time to issue some orders.

"Oh, well, we'd better head back," Jenn told Gomamon. "Do you want me to carry you again?"

"Nah," the seal-like Digimon replied. "I can make it by myself." The two walked in silence for a short amount of time, before Gomamon realized something.

"Uh, Jenn? Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"… No…" It was official. They were lost. "Now what?" Jenn said with a sigh. She was tired and hungry and really wanted to lay down.

"Isn't there some kind of tracking device in your Digivice?" Gomamon asked. Remembering that there was, Jenn took out the bright blue Digivice and pressed a button. Miraculously, a map came up. Two dark green dots and two red dots were very close together, Leslie, Ravmon, Brian, and Draimon, Jenn guessed. But, there was also a black dot swiftly moving out of range of the map.

"Wha…" She said, watching as the black dot disappeared. "Another DigiDestined!" She squealed excitedly.

"What?" Gomamon said. "Where? Let me see!" Gomamon jumped up to look, and accidentally pressed another button. The map didn't leave, but the dots of the others were replaced by a circle of flashing red dots in a circle around them. Slowly, they drew closer.

"What's this?" Jenn asked curiously. "Lots of little red dots…" She glanced at one corner of the screen, where the title of the map was. It read 'enemy detection'.

"Oh crud!" She exclaimed. "Gomamon, we're surrounded! You've gotta Digivolve!"

"Wha-what?" He said confused. "Surrounded?"

"Yes!" Jenn practically screamed. "You've gotta do something!"

"I can't Digivolve again this soon!" Gomamon said back, looking scared. "I'm too tired!"

"Oh, no…" Jenn whispered. Kneeling next to Gomamon, she tried to make herself as small as possible.

* * *

"I've had it," Brian said. The sun was fairly far down by this time, and the wood surrounding them looked dark and ominous. "I can't wait any longer. We've gotta go find her."

"Wait," Leslie said, finally remembering the ability on the Digivice to see where others were. "Let's see where she is…" Pressing the button on her dark green Digivice, a map popped up. There were the two blue dots that represented Jenn and Gomamon, and, next to them, was a solitary black dot.

"They must have found someone!" She said excitedly. The others all gathered around to look.

"I see a problem here," Draimon said with a scowl. He poked Jenn and Gomamon's positioning on the screen with a thumb claw on his wing. "See? They're not making any kind of attempt to move and try to find us."

"And the black dot is circling them," Ravmon pointed out from Leslie's shoulder. Brian frowned.

"Something is definitely wrong," he announced. "We've gotta go investigate."

"Wait, Brian, there's a problem," Draimon told him. "I can't Digivolve yet, I'm too weak. Ravmon and Gomamon probably can't, either. We won't be of much help."

"There's safety in numbers," Leslie reminded him. "And having us is better than no one."

"Right," Brian said with a nod. "We've gotta save them, no matter what."

**Again, guys, I'm really sorry. Also, no characters yet. Hmph. Oh, well. Fighting next chapter, it's a little short, blah blah blah... Sorry, have to go work on another story now. And, Riverfox, sorry that I couldn't send the part with Jenn to you first. If anything seems OOC, tell me and I'll change it. Ta ta for now! R&R, please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As I'm sure the majority of you know, I haven't been able to update because of a computer problem. Well, it's fixed now, and while I DO promise everyone several chapters for every story, I haven't been able to work on the stories much yet. (ducks thrown tomatoes) Look, I'm really sorry, but between Scholastic Bowl, typing an essay that was due today (which I did complete), writing 'responses' to short stories for homework in preparation for ISAT's, and a book report I'm going to have to do soon, I haven't had much freetime. I promise I will work my butt off on Monday to make up for it, provided I'm not shipped off to my grandparents' house. Don't you just love Casmir Pulaski day? So, expect more updates of this, AotD, and TDE2 on Monday!**

Chapter Nine

The first Digimon to emerge was a Garmon, beady red eyes staring at Jenn and Gomamon. They stared back. With an excited hiss, it disappeared again.

"That didn't sound good," Gomamon muttered. In seconds, hundreds of the tiny snakes appeared, lunging at the crouching duo. Jenn noticed a thick branch by her right had, grasped it, and swung. With a hard _thunk_, the first wave of Garmon were thrown backwards. Some hit tree trunks, dissolving into data, but the luck few that didn't were lost in the undergrowth. Still, there were more, coming around them at all sides.

"Can't you do something?" Jenn asked desperately, pummeling black snakes left and right with her makeshift bat.

"I can't use Marching Fishes," Gomamon replied with despair, slashing at the Garmon with his claws. "There's no water around. No water means no fishes."

"There's just way to many of them," Jenn mumbled. Then, a ball of flame came flying through the woods, blasting a Garmon that had been going for Jenn's neck. The Digimon it had come from appeared not far behind it.

"Draimon!" Both Jenn and Gomamon exclaimed. A black streak flew down from the treetop, tackling a Garmon.

"Me, too," Ravmon replied. "Brian and Leslie are looking around. The sensors in the Digivices showed that there was a DigiDestined's Digimon circling the scene.

"Stupid birdbrain," one Garmon said with a delighted hiss. "That's Arachnimon, and HE'S got the heavy duty fighters. We're just here for starters. You've walked the other humans…" The black snake paused, then flew through the air, lunging at Ravmon. "Into a trap!" With an angry and startled caw, Ravmon grabbed the creature out of the air and tossed it away to hit a tree. It dissolved into data.

* * *

"Are you sure we're on the right track?" Brian asked, stepping over a fallen log. Leslie had hold of the Digivice, so she was the navigator. 

"We should intercept them right about… Here." She stopped and looked around. "In a few minutes, it should fly around this way, and we'll see it…" The last part of her statement was drowned out by a buzzing noise. At first, it sounded hardly menacing, more like a fly, but it steadily flew in volume and ferocity. Both DigiDestined clapped their hands over their ears.

"What IS that!" Brian tried to shout over the roar. And that was when they showed themselves. There were hundreds of bug Digimon, giant in Earth standards. They looked like some horrid cross between a hornet an a lobster, with six legs, a long, vicious stinger in it's abdomen, and an extra set of arms with giant pincers. Each had four wings that flitted through the air, causing the noise, and had four stalks on its head. At the tip of each was an eye, varying in color from red to blue and green to yellow. Leading them was a spider with dragonfly wings.

"Well, well, well, what have we found here," the spider said nastily when his companions had landed in the surrounding trees. "A couple of humans kept unattended."

"You work for Gervartitymon," Brian stated without feeling.

"Good job at stating the obvious," the spider replied. "Okay, boys, time to bring out master a little gift." In one gigantic swarm, the hornets attacked. In a split second decision, Leslie pulled Brian and herself to the ground, barely dodging a barrage of stinger missiles. Once they had whizzed over their heads harmlessly, the two climbed to their feet and ran for their lives.

* * *

Shinji blankly looked out the window of his room in Gervartitymon's tower. The door behind him was locked, that much he knew. Apparently, his answer to joining forces with Gervartitymon wasn't the one they'd been expecting. Upon meeting him, Shinji knew he wasn't going to go along with anything he said. There was a sort of ruthless vibe, which he'd learned to pick up from his father. He was supposed to take over the family business, and this was essential in knowing whom you could trust and whom you couldn't. Even if Gervartitymon hadn't been a monster, Shinji wouldn't have trusted him. 

Then why did I trust Arachnimon? Shinji thought. That was a big mistake, and I don't think I'll be able to bounce back from it…

The door opened quite suddenly, and Shinji turned. A boy was shoved inside, and the door slammed swiftly behind him.

He was human, that much Shinji could tell. At first, he mistook him for the blonde haired boy he'd seen with the dragon Digimon, but quickly realized it wasn't him. The hair style was very different, the blonde more yellowy, and his clothes weren't at all the same. He wore baggy khaki shorts, a large long sleeve white and green shirt. He did have the green eyes like the other boy, though.

**Okay, I brought out the new character a little earlier than I had planned. I'm not doing much with him for now, though. Thanks, theferretmenace! If anything seemed wrong in the way I described him, let me know! Oh, and R&R, everyone! For further reference, I do accept anonymous reviews, but keep in mind that I can't reply to them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I know, long time no see, and I'm sorry… Don't think I forgot about this story. My comp's been busted for three months. Anyway, beginning this week, new schedule! It'll be at the bottom, for those interested.**

** Chapter Ten**

Gervartitymon was pleased. Two of the five DigiDestined were captured already, the last three on the way, and, last he'd heard, the scientists back in the Real World had nearly finished their calculations. Everything was going according to plan. With a smirk, revealing razor white teeth, he walked down the stairs into the dungeons. It was time to pay a certain captive a visit. He came to a stop in front of a cage.

"So?" He asked the inhabitant coldly, not even giving him a glance. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Not on your life!" The voice sounded young, indicating the owner was indeed a rookie. "I'll never join you!" There was a hint of a growl. The head of the Digimon came into light. It was a green dog, with a pointed snout and ears. He was baring his own fangs.

"Are you so sure, Skatemon?" Gervartitymon gave a malicious smile. "I've finally found your partner for you." The dog whimpered.

"No… Drake…"

"Oh yes," Gervartitymon said sweetly. "If you'll just join me, the two of you can fight alongside each other, just like you always wanted. If not… Well, I'll just kill him. Like the other humans that get in my why." He chuckled. "It's funny that humans are the only thing that can further the progress of weak-minded fools. They're so weak themselves. Unlike us, when they die, they don't get reborn."

"Fine!" Skatemon shouted. "I'll join you. Just… Leave Drake alone."

"I thought you might say that." Two of the salamander Digimon, Slikemon, appeared on either side of him. One opened the cell door and dragged the dog out. Briskly turning to walk away, he said loudly to the guides, "Take this mutt to get fitted for his collar." Skatemon was dragged to a dark doorway down the hall.

---

Leslie and Brian ran. It was the only thing they could do. Barely able to dodge their assailants' missiles, they hoped they were heading in the direction of the others. They soon found that they weren't, though. There was a dead end when they found themselves at the beach, Gervartitymon's dark tower looming over them.

"Hurry! This way!" Brian shouted. They were going to have to run along the beach, but it wasn't as easy as the forest. Their shoes sank into the sand, slowing them down. All the while, the hornets got closer.

"Can't ANYTHING go right for us!" Leslie screamed in desperation, tears streaming down her face. Then, like it had been waiting for the right moment, a Digimon emerged from the sand right under the teens' feet. It appeared to be some kind of lizard, resembling a chameleon in sand colored camouflage. Below it was a hole.

"Hurry," it hissed. "Hide before they get here!"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Brian asked boldly, glaring at the creature.

"There's no time," it said. "Just go!" Realizing that they had no other choice, they jumped into the hole. The Digimon laid back down on top of it, looking once more like a sand dune.

---

Jenn ran through the rough foliage, Draimon and Ravmon flying along either side of her as she held Gomamon. It had been a bad idea to begin with, splitting up, but there was nothing they could do about it now but try and find Brian and Leslie. They hadn't been running very long when they began to hear a low, rumbling noise.

"What's that?" Jenn asked, listening intently. Ravmon cocked his head, stopping quite suddenly when he recognized the sound. The others stopped, too.

"What is it?" Jenn asked again. Then the other two Digimon recognized it as it drew closer.

"Hornetmon!" They all three said in unison. The two flying Digimon shoved Jenn under a bush, where they his, and just in time, too; a swarm of large hornets, each as big as Ravmon, flew overhead. All four crouched quietly, hoping they weren't seen.

**(laughs evilly) A cliffy! Well, kinda… I don't seem to be any good at them… Anyway, the schedule!**

**Monday: Digimon: Online**

**Tuesday: Amulets of the Dragons**

**Wednesday: The Devil Experiment 2**

**Thursday: 'Tis my day off! Ha!**

**Friday: Chosen One**

**Nothing on the weekends, 'cause I can't guarantee I'll be on, or that I'll type. Well, that, and the fact I don't have any more stories to update right now…**

**Okay, you know the drill! R&R, and I don't mean rest and relaxation! **


End file.
